


Experimentos en el bloqueo del escritor

by Chestnut_filly, Pax



Category: Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, POV Character of Color, Personaje de Color, Remordimiento, Translation | Traducción, Writer's Block, negación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/pseuds/Pax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la Boca del Cielo, Tenoch se sienta para escribir. Una traducción al español de "Experiments in Writer's Block."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentos en el bloqueo del escritor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Experiments in Writer's Block](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276132) by [Pax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/pseuds/Pax). 



> Muchas gracias, Pax, para permitirme traducir esta fic excelente. Es una alegría compartirla con un público más amplio. 
> 
> Mi español no es perfecto y además la jerga que uso es firmemente californiana y contemporánea, no chilanga y de los años 90. Por favor, perdónenme mis errores.

****El día después de regresar de la Boca del Cielo con Julio, después de que había descomprimido todas sus cosas del coche, — _tenso, silencioso, estremeciéndose cuando Julio alcanzó debajo de su mano para agarrar una cerveza, Julio medio dándose vuelta al fin de la calzada, boca abierta, ojos avergonzados—_ Tenoch se sienta para escribir.

 Este es lo que escribe:

_mierda mierda mierda_

 

*

 

Dos días después de regresar de la Boca del Cielo con Julio, después de venir a casa desde una interminable cena política más _—de mal humor en el rincón en su traje con la corbata, mirando a su madre cuando se desliza alrededor de la sala, cuando ella mira a su marido con adoración, deseando que había pensado en tomar algo antes de venir, o mejor, en visitar a Saba, obtener algo de mota, aparecer grifo a la cena de su padre, que risa sería, podría contarlo a Julio—_ Tenoch se sienta para escribir.

Este es lo que escribe: 

_puta puta puta puta puta_

 

*

 

Una semana después de regresar de la Boca del Cielo con Julio, después de que hubiera flotado en la piscina del club deportivo durante dos horas — _frío, realmente la temporada ya era demasiado frío para nadar, el verano casi ya había transcurrido, sus dedos y pies arrugados, su cuerpo flotando en el espacio, sin oír, sin ver, sin sentir, sin pensar, con solo su aliento y sus huesos y su sangre, rugiendo en las orejas—_ Tenoch se sienta para escribir.

Este es lo que escribe: 

 _chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao chingao_ _chingao_

Tenoch escribe un mil de chingaos con el pelo todavía húmedo, vestido en una toalla que todavía huele de cloro. Luego lanza el cuaderno a través del dormitorio.

 

*

 

El problema es que Tenoch no sabe cómo estar con Julio ahora, pero tampoco sabe cómo estar sin él. Han pasado la última década de sus vidas envueltos el uno al otro, hasta que ninguno de ellos pudiera determinar donde terminaba Tenoch y comenzaba Julio. Ambos eran jóvenes y fuertes y demasiados llenos, llenos de sí mismos y llenos de leche y llenos de ese impulso inexorable hacia adelante que comparten los muchachos y los tiburones, que susurra en las orejas, “para, y muere.”

Él da cuenta de una mujer tetona en la tele y alcanza por el teléfono para decir a Julio que debe cambiar el canal; toma giros incorrectos manejando al club deportivo, dirigiéndose hace la calle de Julio. Busca a tientas un diente y se siente una cuenca sangrienta; alcanza para rascarse un picor en un miembro fantasma.

Recuerda que él y Julio no están hablando, y el fondo de su estomago se cae como si fuera un pozo.

 

*

 

“Oye, guëy,” dice Saba, bizqueando a través de una grieta en la puerta, “¿Dónde está Julio?”

“Cógeme si yo sepa,” dice Tenoch, ceñudo.

Saba se encoge los hombros. “Dale. Vente rápido, el cuarto ya está medio lleno.”

Tenoch contiene su estómago y se desliza dentro de un mundo de humo azulado. El departamento de Saba siempre huele de la mota y del sexo, bajo, picante y terroso, pero este es excepcional.

“Cabrón, solo estás quemándola?”

Saba parece ofendido por la mera sugerencia. “¿Qué, y malgastar mi buena mota de California? No mames.” Se sienta en el piso al lado de la mesa baja, que está cubierto con papeles, y se hunde su molinillo en la bolsa. Sus dedos vuelan, moliendo el molinillo, golpeándola suavemente arriba del papel, y luego retorciendo todo en un porro generoso y pasándolo a Tenoch.

Debes admirar a un hombre talentoso, piensa Tenoch, y enciende.

 

*

 

Su cuaderno todavía se siente lo mismo, tiene el mismo peso y sensación y oler, el pegamento barato y el oler cobreño de la tinta, pero la pluma no sirve. Solía pensar, nada más, y la pluma se movería, historias pequeñas sobre las Charolastras y la gente de la sociedad de su madre y el sexo y la sangre y la muerte derramando en la página. Las solía garabatear durante la clase, y luego daría el cuaderno a Julio después de la escuela, mirando a él, mechones de su pelo cayéndose en frente de sus ojos, mientras hojearía entre las páginas y diría, “Guëy, de verdad, este es poca madre.” Julio leía cada cosa que le daba Tenoch, aun las historias estúpidas y secas que escribía para las tareas de clase.

Las palabras vuelan en su mente, pero él no puede hacer nada para obligarlas a aterrizar.

 

*

 

“Entonces, en serio,” jadea Saba, formando sus palabras con el mínimo posible de aire para guardar el máximo posible del humo en sus pulmones, “Dónde está Julio?"

La mente de Tenoch salta a una casita por la playa, a una carpa llena de puercos, a un coche lleno del silencio. Ha sonido su teléfono y él no ha respondido; algunos golpes en su puerta han viajado a los cuartos traseros de la casa, donde Tenoch fue tendido en el suelo de baldosas frías, sin moverse, mirando fijamente a una bombilla oscura. 

“Te dije, cabrón,” dice, “Cógeme si yo sepa,” y alcanza para el porro.  

 

*

 

El café es pequeño, lleno de muebles tapizados y estudiantes, con café muy fuerte traído por un viejo con piel casi tan marrón como el café. Se pertenece más a Ana que Tenoch, el tipo de lugar que ella heredó de las historias de su padre sobre su tiempo como periodista joven, soñando con la rebelión. Ella le restó después de que su avión aterrizó, afirmando que ocho horas sin cepillar los dientes era demasiado, y le mandó a reunirse con ella aquí al día siguiente.

Un resorte de la vieja silla pintoresca está empujándole en su parte inferior. Tenoch se mueve incómodamente.

“Así, eso es todo, entonces,” él dice, su voz plana.

“Tenoch,” ella enrolla la taza en sus manos, meciéndosela en su base. “En serio creo que es por lo mejor. La Italia me hizo ver así. No es nada que tú hiciste-”

“Yo sé que tú dormiste con Julio,” Tenoch deja escapar, las palabras se forzando a través de su boca sin pensamiento consciente. Él intenta de recuperarse, añadiendo con burla, “Hija de puta.”

Los ojos de Ana destellan, y él recuerda demasiado tarde que ella jamás ha tomado un poquitito de su mierda. “Y yo sé que tú dormiste con Cecilia. Me dijo ella. Entonces me siento como que es tiempo que todos dejemos de pretender, hmm?

Tenoch se va al baño, en parte para hacer pis pero mayormente para pensar. Los paredes son un amarillo atroz, manchados y viejos, iluminados por una sola bombilla. Está lavando las manos mecánicamente. Cuando las empieza a enjuagar, un destello de blanco en su muñeca llama su atención. Una línea de jabón ha evadido el agua, alta en la muñeca, nacarada y viscosa, y _—Julio está gimiendo en voz baja contra el cuello de Tenoch, su muñeca está a punto de sufrir calambres, pero todavía continua, y luego Julio tiembla contra él y va cojera, Tenoch descansando su cabeza por su hombro, mirando abajo, jadeando, a la raya de mojado justo arriba de la palma de su mano—_

Tenoch corre a un cubículo y vomita.

Ana está en pie fuera del baño, su bolso ya sobre su hombro. Sus labios están fijados en una línea estrecha.

“Yo pagué la cuenta —la debería haber hecho tú, después de lo que tú me dijiste, pero vale la pena para evitar otro peleo,” dice bruscamente, a punto de girar y marcharse. Luego mira a él, a la caída de sus hombros y la manera en que está frotando a su boca, y pregunta, “¿Estás bien?

“Estoy chido,” dice Tenoch, y sale.

 

*

 

Si hay aún un aspecto positivo a una ruptura, Tenoch piensa, es que debe ser grano para el molino del escritor. Todos los autores mejores tenían una mujer en su pasado. Mira a Dante. Mira a Catulo. Mira a de Larra.

Su cuaderno no está de acuerdo. Se le burla. Es casi un alivio cuando la empleada llama desde el piso bajo, “¡Tenoch! Uno de sus amigos está!” y se aleja del escritorio, donde la página blanca le mira fijamente.

Julio se está inclinando en la puerta, con brazos cruzados.

“Hola,” Tenoch dice.

“¿Qué onda?” Julio dice. “Mira, si estás escribiendo, puedo irme. Es solo- rompió conmigo la Cecilia, y—”

“No me digas, guëy, ella también? Ana me tiró el culo a la acera hace una hora.” Las palabras fluyen de su boca como si fueran programadas así. Tenoch piensa ociosamente que si él tuviera que ser remplazado por un robot, lo mínimo que podría haber hecho el universo fue seleccionar un modelo que por lo menos sepa escribir, y sentarse en un silla sin agitarse, y mirar a los ojos su mejor amigo.

Cuando logró de moverse la mirada a la vecindad de la cara de Julio, él está sonriendo. “¡Qué pendejas son! Probaron las alegrías de Italia, y ahora los muchachos de cosecha propia no son suficientemente buenos para ellas.” Deja caer sobre la cama de Tenoch y empieza a liar un cigarrillo. “¿Quieres salir está noche, recordarnos de lo que ellas faltan?”

“No, cabrón, tengo planes,” Tenoch mienta. Julio fuma su cigarrillo y parlotea sobre los malos de mujeres extranjeras, y los dos fingen en no dar cuenta que Tenoch no se queja sobre fumando en la casa, o venir para sentarse a su lado, o darle el cuaderno y preguntarle lo que piensa.

 

*

 

Julio sigue pidiendo a Tenoch a salir con él, y a veces Tenoch dice que sí. Más menudo, sin embargo, dice que no, y gradualmente Julio deja de pedir, y ellos solo verlos en las fiestas, donde no tienen que hablar, o en las cenas grandes, donde cada persona está hablando arriba de cada otra y cada conversación tiene cinco ocupantes.  

En una de estás cenas, Tenoch se desliza primero, al extremo de una cabina de restaurante larga, y hice un gesto a una chica para seguir. En el último momento, ella corre a la entrada del restaurante para saludar a una recién llegada, y en la confusión, Julio está empujado a la cabina. El espacio entre ellos se reduce mientras vienen cada vez más amigos, discutiendo en voces altas y llamando por el mesero, hasta que no hay espacio ninguno. El muslo de Julio está presionada contra el de Tenoch, a todo lo largo de ello, y no importa como Tenoch lo presiona contra la pared.

Tenoch pasa la noche respirando superficialmente, tratando de no oler el sudor o el detergente barato que usa la mamá de Julio. Julio pasa la noche charlando con la muchacha al otro lado de la mesa, entrando perpetuamente al espacio de Tenoch.

No dicen ni una sola palabra entre ellos.

 

*

 

Tenoch y Julio se quedan así, dos cuerpos en una órbita en descomposición, hasta que Saba da otra de sus fiestas, ésta en una casa que él está guardando para un pariente, quien ha ido a los Estado Unidos para un viaje extendido. Tenoch recientemente comenzó a salir con su vecina, Mariana, más para la conveniencia que para algún tipo de pasión real. Ella está cerca, y guapa, y a diferencia de Ana, ella es infinitamente paciente con sus excusas. Él deambula a su lado mientras ella está haciéndose un bebido, tantea su culo y dice, “Quédate ahí, nena, regreso pronto.” Ella se ríe un poco, y él vaga en busco del baño.

El piso bajo está llena de gente, hablando y aplastados juntos, pero el piso primero es más tranquilo, sirviendo el propósito de pisos superiores en fiestas en cada lugar: dando a la gente espacio para cometer errores. “La última puerta en el corredor,” Saba había dicho, y Tenoch abre la puerta en la derecha, sólo para encontrar un dormitorio, no un baño, y dos personas besando, silueteados contra una ventana.

No. Besando es una palabra inadecuada, Tenoch piensa. Los dos están devorándose, enredados en conjunto, luchando para determinar el tomar y sacar, porque son notablemente similares en la estatura. Tenoch reconoce el pelo de Daniel, volando por su cara como una nube donde la chica no está aplástandolo en sus manos, pero la chica —

Daniel cambia su posición un poco, moviéndose para enfrentar a la cama, y de repente Tenoch ve —

La chica es Julio. O mejor, el chico es Julio, ojos cerrados, gimiendo un poco cuando Daniel agarra la entrepierna de sus pantalones.

Tenoch gira y corre lo más rápido que puede.

Es casi seguro que Julio lo vio.

 

*

No mucho después, Tenoch regresa a casa y la empleada le informe que su presencia está requerida para la cena. Tenoch maldice, pero en voz baja. Las cenas políticas son malas, pero las cenas en casa— con su padre en un lado de la mesa, su madre en la otra, y Tenoch y Hernan en el medio— son peores.

“Entonces, Tenoch,” su padre dice, limpiando precisamente una de las esquinas de la boca con su servilleta. “Has pensado más en lo que estudies en la universidad?”

Su madre tintinea su tenedor contra su plato, rascando los últimos granos de arroz. Tenoch odia a este, estos robos mezquinos de poder. Para su padre no es suficiente ganar; tiene que ganar en la presencia de tantas personas que sea posible sin convertirse indecente. Este entorno es una apuesta calculada; si Tenoch ceda, el poder de su padre entre la familia se subirá, pero si resista, aguante, su padre no sea demasiado avergonzado. Su madre odia a este tipo de cosa; con razón ella está infeliz, con razón está—

“He estado considerando— pienso que voy para la economía.” Con suerte sería suficiente.

No es. “De verdad, Tenoch?” su padre dice, una sonrisa satisfecha deslizándose por su rostro. Siempre necesita confirmar las cosas, siempre, conseguir su momento como el centro de la atención, estar en pie en la cabeza de su oponente con su nariz en el polvo y su boca llena de cenizas. “Cuando hablé con Jano él dijo que tú todavía estabas pensando en esta majaderías de escribir. Quiero decir, es todo bien para Jano,” pausa aquí, toma un sorbo de vino, “pero tu mente es destinado para cosas mayores. Como la mía, y la de su hermano, ¿no?”

La mente de Tenoch solía estar llena de cosas mayores. Solía contener el sabor pegajoso-dulce de calaveras de azúcar, la ingesta percusiva de aliento antes de que el puñal de un muchacho conecte con un estómago, cien mil murciélagos, enclavados debajo de un puente de carretera, con el oler limpio de estiércol y perro mojado y una nota alta y aguda del pis de gato todos en uno.  La mente de Tenoch contenía maravillas.

Luego la perdió.

“Sí, papá,” Tenoch dice, y toma otro bocado.

 

*

 

La última vez que Tenoch ve a Julio, hablan en código, cada palabra tomando el lugar de mil cogidas.

Tenoch dice “¿Daniel?” y significa, “¿Fuiste tú esa noche?” y “¿Quién eres, ahora?”

Julio dice, “De hecho una loca, guëy,” y, “Tiene novio y todo,” y significa, “Nosotros podríamos haber tenido eso, también, nosotros podríamos haber sido felices así, ese podría haber sido nosotros,” y “no es demasiado tarde,” y “todo está cambiando ahora.”

Julio dice, “Economía,” y significa, “Cobarde eres.”

Julio dice, "Biología," y significa, "Vive como quieras, hombre, no te puedo ver así, porque antes de que fueramos cualquier cosa éramos amigos, y yo no desearía este siquiera en un enemigo."

Tenoch dice, “Luisa se murió,” y significa, “Eso fue muerto a su llegada, un feto muerto, malformado y torcido por la manera de su nacimiento,” y “Aprendimos demasiada neta esa noche, la Boca del Cielo sujetó las bocas nuestras y nos estranguló con un beso,” y “Hay algunas cosas en el mundo que solo puedes hacer cuando sabes que vas a morir.”

Tenoch dice, “Nos vemos pronto, ¿sí?

Significa, “Perdóname,” y, “Adiós.”


End file.
